Rise Of The Dead
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: ZOMBIE AU! Jacob Wynters and his little brother Jackson Overland Frost are running in the town where the undead lurks.During this,Jack is unluckily captured and it is up to Jacob and other survivors to save him from the Zombie King,Pitch n they? I do not own anything but my Ocs! FIXED GRAMMAR!
1. Chapter 1

RISE OF THE UNDEAD CH.1 Captured By The Dead

**I have got the hang of this fanfic so here is a better chapter!**

Gurgling,moans,and shrills were heard in the foggy night in the town of Burgess where undead creatures with bloody features,gross features,and organs hanging out chased two males. One was tall, muscular, had hazel eyes and brown hair, wearing a white bloody hood, and bloody tore pants. The other was a bit younger, had white hair, blue crystalline eyes, wearing a blue hood, brown dear skinned pants, and hardly had a scratch on his looked fearful and out of breath as they turned alley corner to alley corner.

"Come on Jack!Run faster!,"the older male screamed."I'm trying to Jacob!,"JACK spoke shakily. _Jacob _growled and literally began to drag the albino to go faster. The shrieks of the _Zombies_-they called them-were getting closer and closer by the minute of running. Jacob and Jack were brothers who were the only survivors for all they knew after the tragic death of their parents when 'Zombie Apocalypse' was only a week ago and nearly everyone was either killed, eaten, or turned. Jacob was left to protect his little brother at any cost and he was jacked if they thought he wasn't giving up without a fight. The two males came by a dead end where a gate blocked their path."Dang it!,"Jacob growled.

"What are we gonna do?,"Jack thought a second before quickly climbing over."You climb and I'll pull you over!,"he exclaimed. Jack looked at him unsure but let him go on ahead with his plan. The zombies disturbing noises were closer by the second and Jack began immediately climbing."Come on Jack!,"Jacob alerted who was already on the other side. Jack was only half-way over the fence before a hand grabbed the back of his hoodie and yanked him to the ground. It was a zombie with a hanged out out eye,one good glowing yellow eye,ripped arm,and rotten bloody rotten teeth. Jack's first instinct was kicking the thing in the face and climb again again.

Suddenly, multiple hands grabbed and pulled him down."JACOB!HELP!,"he screamed. Jacob desperately shook the fence to catch the undead zombies' attention and allow his brother to escape,but with no success."NO!LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MAGGOTS!," he screamed. For some reason,instead of ripping him apart and devouring him,it looked like the zombies were trying to drag Jack away."JACOB!JACOB!"Without thinking, Jacob started climbing back up the fence. He wasn't letting those freaks take his only family he had left. Then of nowhere, of electricity shot through the older male's body,causing him to fly off the fence and fall back first onto the hard concrete floor.

His mind swarmed and his body felt weak. Jacob looked to the zombie herd and watched helplessly as his little brother's cries and thrashing body disappeared through the crowd of the dead. He was able to lift a shaky hand, though he knew he could not reached Jack's fading form."J...Jack,"he whispered before passing out into unconsciousness...Little did he know, a large hand dragged his out cold body away.

**hopefully no mistakes this time! luvs! *POP***


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry if i did not give you amazing loyal readers a PROPER Note becuz i am I said,new author,confused of fanfic prosses,and I am wanting to know if you want me to continue this story and make you PROUD!?*Puppy eyes*Pweeezzz! Anyways will have many gory images,no cusswords,but EPICNESS! Plz allow me to get the hang of this stuff.I do not own noting but my OCS!

JackieFrost~ 


	3. Chapter 3

RISE OF THE DEAD CH.2 Meeting The Zombie King

**AN: OKAY, Sorry about last chapter. My computer went whack and I have been thumping my self on the head! Sorry loyal reader if I have confused you. Plz read this again and let me hear some nice reviews! I DO NOT OWN ROTG!**

Jack was smartly placed in a cage large enough for him to hug his knees closely to his was also being carried by the most buffest, abnormal zombie he has ever seen. The poor teen was absolutely TERRIFIED. "W-where are you taking me?Why haven't you killed me?," he asked in a shaky tone, but the only response he got were those beaming glowing yellow eyes staring directly into his and a sickening disturbing noise. It made him cringe and he hugged himself tighter. Finally, they came to a building that had some parts exploded and destroyed, but the door entrance was literally ripped open. The zombie walked inside where body parts, more blood was scattered everywhere and the SMELL was awful!

The teen clenched his eyes shut and let out a small this HORRIBLE place where they were going to kill him?Devour him? "P-please let me go!I-I don't wanna be here!,"he zombie of coarse,ignored him and entered a hallway where wires hung into the water and blood smeared the walls. It then walked into a dark room. The floors were damped and what probably used to be computers were just scrap metal. The monstrous zombie dropped the cage and opened the door so with unimaginable force, he grabbed and tossed Jack out.

The teen watched as the zombie walked out the room and shut the metal door,leaving him in the dark. It was only a few seconds of silence before a dark chuckle was heard from the shadows. Jack immediately turned around in fear."W-who's there?" "No need to FEAR child...I won't kill you,"a silk British voice spoke. Gentle or not, it sent shivers down Jack's spine."Kay?Can you at least tell me where I am or who you are?,"he asked. To his question,a man with spiked jet black hair,glowing yellow catlike eyes,and deathly grey skin,wearing nothing but black came out. Jack couldn't help but gasp in terror."I am Pitch Black...The Zombie King...And you are in my lair,"the dark man sad with a sharp tooth grin. The teen let out a yelp and crawled back in terror,but Pitch stalked over to him.  
"NO!Get away from me!" Jack scrambled to his feet and ran to was securely locked shut and only a key scan could open it. "Open!Open!,"he chanted, trying to pry it open with no success. Pitch was amused by his actions and roughly grabbed Jack by the shoulder, turned him around and held both wrists above his head. The teen's first reaction was to try and kick the Zombie, but after pointless kicks, he gave up with a breath of defeat. "Settled now?,"Pitch asked plainly. Jack looked up at him with pleading eyes."Please...Let me go," he begged. Pitch instead moved Jack's wrist so that he had a free hand and with a sigh, he stroked the younger male's cheek. "You look so much like her,"he cooed. Jack moved his head away from his blood smeared hands.

"What do you mean?,"he asked. Pitch's eyes narrowed and he threw the teen to the floor. "None of your business," he growled. "Then WHY did you kidnapped me!? I don't want to be here!,"Jack demanded, only to have Pitch cup his cheeks so that his nails dug into his skin."As long as you're in MY hands, I suggest you let ME talk,boy,"he clenched his teeth in rage,but what could he do?Pitch released his face and strode over to the other end of the room."I know who you are Jackson... Sweet,energetic, fun-loving boy FILLED with innocence. You have everything you could ever want ...Friends...A home_" "Where are you leading this?,"Jack growled."What I am saying is you had nothing wrong with your life...,"Pitch responded.

"Yeah?And what does THAT have to do with anything?"

"Most of that great treasures disappeared...All except ONE...Jacob?Isn't it?"

Jack gasped."Y...YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Pitch didn't flinch by his outburst."Oh child,I do not have to touch him...My minions-Beautiful aren't they?-Will KILL him for me...Better yet TURN him to join their as for YOU...I'm planning to make you my young Zombie PRINCE...My own."Jack felt his stomach churn inside.  
"I will NEVER become a Zombie for you,"he growled. Pitch only chuckled."You have no choice,my dear boy...Later on this night you will be right at my side,"he retorted. Jack felt tears brim his was going to become the things that killed his parents and family?..."No,"he whispered. Pitch gently lifted Jack's chin to meet his piercing yellow eyes.

"Don't be upset, child. Being by my side is GREAT!Think about having EVERYTHING to rule!Every thing will bow to us!We don't have to be alone! We could be a FAMILY."Jack looked up at him with lit up eyes."A family?...B-but Jacob-" "Could be part of it. Jack ,not everything is bad. ..What do you say?"Jack thought about it. A new life,a new home...Could this be a good thing?...Then it hit him ...NO. Jacob and him were the only family they would need. The teen looked up at Pitch with dark eyes."NO,Pitch.I already have a brother and you will NOT take that away,"he spoke bravely. Pitch was unsatisfied of his answer.

"Wrong decision boy."Jack was suddenly grabbed by the neck and thrown across the room;the air knocked out of his lungs. He turned around to see Pitch walking away. The Zombie King scanned a key across the scanner and the door slid open."Your decision doesn't change the fact that you WILL join me,whether you like it or not."The Zombie King then walked out and the door shut, leaving Jack in the dark. The teen let out a chocked sob and curled into a ball. As he cried,he prayed Jacob would find him soon...Before it was too late.

**BETTER? If so good. NOW you may read on. Hugs and kisses!*POP!***


	4. Chapter 4

RISE OF THE DEAD CH.4 MEETING OTHERS

**Man I am on the roll! I told you I love to write! Hopefully, this will be an enjoyment so have amazing time and the next chapter will be updated VERY soon...But not tonight! I DO NOT OWN ROTG!**

"He...llo?... He...llooo?" Jacob's eyes cracked open to see a bright light shining down on his face, but for heads covering parts of it. "He... 's...Waking...  
Up!" Echoes of a high female was echoing through his ears. Finally, his eyes were adjusted and four new faces were shown. One was a female with highlighted hair and big violet eyes. Another was a rather huge man with a long beard and dim blue eyes. Next was a man with raven blue hair, and green emerald eyes. Last was a chubby man with blonde hair and golden yellow eyes.

"Are you alive sir?," the female asked in concern. Jacob gasped and jolted up in surprise."Who are you people?! Where am I?!" The raven haired male placed both hands on his chest."Calm down mate," he said in an Australian accent."Now. Ahm Asta. This is Tiana, or TOOTH.." He pointed to the female who sheepishly waved."This is No'th..." He waved to the large man."An' this is Sandy, e's mute by the way." The blond male waved with a bright smile. Jacob stared at them nervously till a pain shot to his head."Ah!," he hissed."Calm down lad," North began,"You have veen electrocuted by ze fence. Ve glad you are alive." Jacob processed what the Cossack was saying and gasped. "Jack! I need to find my brother!" Not caring if he was in pain or not, he hopped off the bed and ran to the door, only to have a firm hand grab his shoulder.

"Whoa there mate. Ya won't make it out the'e alive," Aster warned. "I'll take my chances. My baby brother is with those things," Jacob growled. Tooth gasped. "Oh my "Oh my God! You mean he is still ALIVE?! The zombies didn't kill him?!" Jacob shook his head."No! They-they took him like he was a HOSTAGE! I tried to save him, but I was electrocuted! Either ways I HAVE to save him!"

North placed a large hand on the younger male's shoulder. "My boy... EEF your brother eez out zhere, still alive... Eet is only short time vefore eet eez over for him," he spoke sadly. Jacob bowed his head and closed his eyes."Like I said... I will TAKE my chances. I promised my mother I will watch over him and whether you help me or not, I WILL go and find him." He then turned around and began walking out. North saw that this young male had bravery and courage. He liked it. "Vait!," he cried. Jacob looked at him with hazel brown eyes. "Ve are zhe only survivors... I guess ve could take een vone more." Jacob smiled brightly. "So you'll help me get him back?!," he asked excitedly. North nodded, but Aster's mouth went agaped.

"Wha?! No'th ya can't be seriouse! Wha if we all die out the'e?! Let's face it, the kid's DEAD!" Jacob immediately went up to the Aussie's face;anger burning inside him."Don't you DARE say that my brother is DEAD. He is stronger than you will EVER be! So do not try me," he growled. Everyone stood in silence by the brother's outburst, but Jacob only turned to the others."So? Are you gonna help me get my little brother back or not?," he asked. Shakily, they nodded and Jacob smirked."Then let's go already!" He darted out the room with the other following.

* * *

The group came by a red jeep with blood smeared upon it along with massive dents. It was a crappy vehicle, but it was the only chance of finding Jack quicker. Everyone except Aster got inside and North got in the driver's seat. "Oh no No'th! You are a reckless driva an' ah think ah should drive!," Aster complained. "Bah!No need to ve a frightened bunny, Aster," he teased.

Jacob grinned at Aster's fear of North driving; including the fact of going back in the zombie world. "Ah think I'll walk," Aster muttered, but North reached and pulled the Aussie into the passenger seat. "Buckle up!" Aster was mainly the only one looking desperately for a seat belt. "Where are the bloody seat belts?!" North chuckled."Just kidding!" With on stomp on the gas pedal, the car wheels screeched and the vehicle zoomed forward. Everyone thrust back in surprise and Aster's nails literally dug into the arm rest. Jacob snickered under his breath at this,

The jeep zoomed through the tunnels where multiple zombies walked in headlight way. "Oh dear God!" Aster cried as the hood rammed into nearly each one. "I hope zhe zombies aren't a vorry!," North chirped. Aster went deadly pale and he swallowed his on vomit. "It's not the zombies Ahm worrin about mate," he groaned. Sandy lifted his hands into the air with a silent laugh once the care came closer to the CLOSED entrance.

"OH PLEASE NO!," Aster cried and shut his eyes. North sped up the car as fast as it could go till RAM! The jeep went crashing through the door and landing hardly on the road;doing a swerve before going straight."Woohoo!," Jacob cheered. Aster reopened his eyes and saw they hit land. Instantly, he fainted. That's when Jacob grew concern, but Tooth only shook her head with a chuckle. "Don't worry. It always happens."

**Okay that's a wrap for now! I am enjoying writing for you amazing readers and soon the REAL awesomeness will begin! Till next time! R&R! *POP***


	5. Chapter 5

RISE OF THE DEAD CH.5 Escaping... For now

**Hello VERY soon my fellow readers and welcome back to my fan-fiction! Plz love R&R! **

Jack woke up and noticed he was still in that horrible lair. Sitting up, his lips trembled in sadness. He missed Jacob; he always knew what to do. At nights after their parents died, Jack would get these terrifying nightmares about Jacob being torn to shreds by his father and mother, who were turned into those things. It was sickening to hear those crunching noises.

After they finished, Jack would be defenseless and in the corner as what _used _to be his parents limped over to him; making those sickening noises. At the end of this _nightmare, _Jack would wake up screaming in tears, but Jacob was right there to hold him close and calm him with soothing words._"It's okay, It's okay. It was only a nightmare. I promise, I promise, you're gonna be fine," _he would tell him. Sometimes when even his gentle words couldn't calm Jack down, so Jacob would sing him a very special song.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face when i said I'll never let you go,_

_when all those terrors almost killed your light,  
_

_I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone!',_

_but all those dead are gone and past,  
_

_tonight..._

_Just close your eyes,_

_the dead is leaving now,_

_you'll be alright,_

_the dead can't hurt you now,_

_come moon's bright light,_

_you and I'll be safe and,_

_sound..._

_Don't you dare go out my sight,_

_snowflake everything's full of fright,_

_the dead outside our keeps lurking on,_

_hold onto this lullaby,_

_even when the music's _

_gone..._

_Just close your eyes,_

_the dead are leaving now,_

_you'll be alright,_

_the dead can't hurt you now,_

_come moon's safe light,_

_you and I'll be safe and sound..._

_oh~ oh~ _

_la la~_

_la la~_

_oh~ oh~_

_la la~ _

_la la~..._

_Just close your eyes..._

_you'll be alright,_

_come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe and,_

_sound..."_

Jack missed those times. Jacob was the singing type and he wanted to be just like him. Their parents were famous performers at the town opera house. But now everything was gone and all Jack had was Jacob. Jacob was the over-protective type of brother, even before the zombie apocalypse. Jack use his protectiveness right now... He was scared. As Jack sat and thought about missed memories, he looked at the ticking the clock that read 9:00pm._  
_

He began to tremble. He remembered what Pitch said about him being turned tonight. He needed to get out and fast! His blue crystalline eyes spotted a table of documents and wondered if he would find a card key to the door. Getting up he ran up to it and began his search. No... No... NO! His eye then caught sight of a picture. Lifting it up, it shown a guy who looked _EXACTLY _Pitch, but with more... Human features.

He was in a white lab coat and holding a beautiful little girl with long straight black hair and BLUE eyes. Could this be... His _daughter?! _Yes, it all made sense! Something must of happened that caused the whole thing and possibly kill Pitch's daughter! But for some reason Pitch survived. Jack was to dazed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door sliding open.

_"WHAT... Do you think you are doing, boy?," _Pitch growled. Jack quickly turned around in alert to see the Zombie King standing at the door way; his heart beating faster than ever. Pitch was infuriated once he spotted the photo in Jack's trembling hand."How DARE you look at that!," he roared;yellow eyes glowing in anger and voice becoming more zombie like.

The zombie charged after Jack in rage and the first thing the teen could do is grab a clipboard and slam hit hard to Pitch's head. The Zombie went down, but didn't stay down. Jack took this chance to run out the still open door and press the fire button; locking it immediately shut.A hard force that was probably Pitch, hit against it, along with a high rough shrill.

Jack watched as large dents were marring the door's surface; almost breaking it. Taking his leave, Jack darted down the hallways and throughout the building door, being surprised by a herd of zombies. The undead noticed his presence and instantly took off after him. Jack ran and ran as fast as he could with no stopping till he literally out ran the zombies. He came to a stop behind a building and peeped to the side to see the heard running a different direction.

Taking large breaths,he slumped to the ground. He thought his worst problem was over, but he was completely wrong. A terrifying croak came from his left and he looked to see a woman with ripped arm; meat hanging out, blood covering her mouth with saliva, and yellow beaming eyes."You gotta be KIDDING me!' The zombie charged at him with a shrill and Jack closed his eyes to await his faith."Goodbye Jacob," he whispered. But the pain never came. **BANG! BANG! **The zombie had gone down still with a thud.

**HA! CLIFFHANGER! I just feel that adrenaline pumping up inside me right now! Okay, how is that for rising action! Memories being revealed, zombie running, SO GOOD! If I have a lot of inspiration in reviews, I MIGHT upload TODAY! Okay loves to all my fellow readers!**

**P.S. If you were confused on the first chapter,I have fixed it! *POP***


	6. Chapter 6

RISE OF THE DEAD CH.6 The Bennetts

**Hello! I'm done about torturing you with waiting and thanks for the reviews! Here is ch.6 of this EPIC story! I DO NOT CLAIM ANYTHING BUT MY OCS! Good** luck!**  
**

Jack stared at the zombie's corpse in shock and turned around to see an older male with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, holding a hand gun in both hands. He could be the age of Jacob, but Jack wasn't so sure. "Get up!," the stranger growled. Jack looked at him with wide eyes as he stood slowly on his two feet with his hands in the air. "Good. Now tell me your name."

"J-Jack," the albino spoke shakily. He just couldn't take his eyes off the gun. The older male lowered his weapon. "Sorry about that _Jack..._ My name's Jamie... Jamie Bennett. Are you cut or bitten?" Jack shook his head and Jamie let go of a breath he's been holding. "_Jamie, _I really need to go. I need to find my brother as soon as possible so we can leave this place," Jack exclaimed.

Jamie shook his head with a small chuckle. "Sorry dude, but if you go out there alone, surely you'd be ripped to shreds. We'll have to find him in the morning so we can see better," he protested. Jack felt his heart drop. "No, that's too late! _Way_ to late!," he cried. Jamie only shrugged and began to walk away. "Then I don't know what to tell ya kid." Jack was immediately in front of him and looking at him sternly in the eyes. "I need to find out where my brother is **NOW!**," he yelled; his voice echoing around them.

Jamie was startled by his outburst and automatically leaned back as if Jack were going to smack him. The young man sighed in defeat and grabbed Jack by the wrist. "Come on." He then led Jack down the alley. The two never noticed a zombie watching them from on top of the building...

* * *

Jamie and Jack came into an abandon gun store that was full of weapons, food, and first-aid kits. "I'm back mom!," Jamie called. To his voice, a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes came into view. "Jamie! What have I told you about going outside!," she scolded. Her eyes then caught sight of Jack and she instantly looked at him like he was a ghost.

"Oh my God. A... A survivor? I-I thought we were the only ones. Hi. I'm Janette Bennett. What is your name child?," she asked. "I'm Jackson Overland Frost. I was separated from my brother when I was captured by the zombies and was taken to their leader," Jack informed. Janette and Jamie seemed surprised by this. "They didn't kill you? That can't be right? I mean, they kill and eat whatever they can," Jamie protested. Jack threw his hands in the air.

"That's what I thought! Anyways, now their leader '_Pitch Black_' is after me and I _really _need to find my brother Jacob so we can get out of here." Janette gasped in realization. "_Pitch Black?! _I heard about that man! He was a scientist and his daughter gotten severely sick!," she exclaimed. Jack put two and two together. "So _THAT _explains everything! He was probably trying to find a cure for his daughter and accidentally created a virus instead!" Jamie gasped.

"So it was _him_ who started the Apocalypse! And now he _controls _the zombies!" Jack nodded. "I'm sorry, but I _need _to leave. Pitch will kill everyone till he gets me and I can't let that happen!" The teen was about to run out when Jamie grabbed his shoulder firmly. "Wait! You can't go!," the young man protested. Jack looked at him with a frown. "Listen, I already told you Jamie. I'm leaving!" Jamie smirked. "You didn't let me finish. You are not going without a gun _and _some help." Jack couldn't help but smile brightly.

There was a sudden running from the hallway and a girl with short blonde hair and green eyes came in view. "Jamie!," she cried. "What is it Sophie?" "Something got inside the shelter!," she alerted. That's when all the lights came off automatically. Immediately, everyone huddled up together and Jamie handed Jack a gun and flashlight. The albino had no idea how to use it and stared at the gun and flashlight in confusion. "Just aim with the light and pull the trigger if it's a zombie," Jamie whispered. Jack nodded in understanding which was a fat lie because he honestly had no clue what to actually meant. Sophie knew better than him with her own gun! Jennette had a weapon also.

A sudden gurgle was heard through the shadows and everyone aimed their flashlights to the movement but nothing was there. A metal can was tipped over and they saw a black blur. After a few minutes of noises, the whole room went dead silence so all that was heard was their breathing. All of a sudden, a slimy tentacle grabbed Jamie by the neck and threw him back first into the glass gun cases. "Jamie!," Sophie and Janette cried before they too were grabbed and thrown. Jack shined his flashlight straight to see a sickening, disgusting zombie. It had the same eyes but this time, it's mouth oozed black goop and both arms were slimy ropes of something Jack wasn't sure of.

Taking Jamie's instructions, Jack was about to pull the trigger, but one of the zombie's tentacles wrapped around his leg and yanked him from under his feet. Luckily, he gripped tightly onto the side of the counter before the zombie could drag him over. The albino looked to his gun and reached for it. His grip was slipping and his finger tips were inches away from the handle. The zombie tugged harder, causing him to go further away; Jack gasping. He reached a bit harder till finally, he got full hold and released the counter.

The zombie yanked him forward and Jack had the hand gun in both hands and a fierce look on his face. "Go back to hell where you came from _maggot_," he hissed. **BANG! **The bullet shot straight through the zombie's head and the mutant fell back dead with a thud. Jack quickly released his ankle with a disgusted sound. He shined his light to find the Bennetts and when he did, they all looked at him with surprised faces. "You could jump in _any minute!_," the younger teen complained.

**Good chapter? I hope so! Thanks for reviewing, by the way REVIEW! All loves and thanks to the nice reviewers and next chapter we will see Jacob again. BTW did you just LOVE the fierce side of Jack and how Jamie(Like the older Jamie?) was completely terrified of him?! HA! And he had the gun! Anyways, I might update today if I feel inspired. Okay, now goodbye and see you all next chapter! *POP!***


	7. Chapter 7

RISE OF THE DEAD CH.7 I am a guardian!

**Hello my fellow readers, aren't I a anxious writer or what! Anyways, here is chapter seven and I hope you enjoy! R&R please. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S!  
**

Jacob and the others have been traveling three hours with few gas stops on the search for Jack, but with no success. "Have ya foun' the wanka yet?," Aster groaned. Jacob frowned at his complaint. "You can get off if you like to," he growled. Aster looked at the back to the young man. "Listen mate, ah am only gonna tell ya once that yer gettin' on mah last nerves." 'And you are getting on _my _last nerves _mate_," Jacob countered.

Tooth looked at the two sternly. "You two boys stop it! Aster, enough of your complaining!" "Let's face it Shelia, it's not mah fault the brumby couldn't take care of 'is brotha," Aster accused. Jacob looked at him in shock and the whole car went silent. "Stop the car," Jacob seethed. "Jacob..." North said sadly. "I said **STOP THE CAR!,"** Jacob roared with eyes full of tears, pain and anger.

North placed the jeep into a screeching halt. Everyone including Aster watch the young man get off and slam the door shut; walking away from the vehicle. North looked at Aster disappointed. "I hope you knew vhat you vere saying,Aster," he mummered before getting of to follow Jacob. Aster only let his gaze lower with a sigh. What _was _he saying?

* * *

Jacob hugged himself with his tearing eyes wise in shock of what he heard. Was Aster right? Was it his fault Jack was gone? The young male heard a Russian voice from a distance that cut him off hid thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see North run pretty fast, despite his big boned features. He looked away in anger. "Go away. North!," he called back, but North didn't listen. Getting a close distance, North started walking in a fast pace to keep up with Jacob.

"Jacob stop. You von't ve able to make it vith so much zombies." Jacob didn't even glance at him. "I'll take my chances. I'm fast I'll run," he protested. North rushed up and gripped a firm large hand onto Jacob's shoulder; the brown haired male instantly thrashing to get away. "Jacob enough!" "**JUST GET AWA****Y FROM ME!"** After pointless efforts, Jacob slowly stopped his resisting and began to uncontrollably sob to his knees. "Just leave me alone," he whispered.

Seeing he was in a depressed state, North sat down next to him. "Jacob... you know you can tell me vhat's vrong. Aster eez just a stick in mud. He's vrong." "It's not that he's wrong. It's that he's _right,"_ Jacob admitted. North was confused. "Vhat do you mean he's vight?" Jacob looked at him with pained eyes. " When me and Jack came home a week after the Apocalypse, I had to check the mail and Jack went inside... It wasn't until then when I heard him scream so I went to see what was going on... Thank God I was there in time. My father was making this weird _terrifying _noise and was holding Jack to the ground. I tried to pull him off and instead he tried... To _bite _me..."

"I tried to punch him- and I _swear _I hit the right spot to take a man into a coma, but he didn't go down... His eyes were that glowing yellow and it scared me... Three days ago, he had gotten sick because a man at work had bit him, but we had no worries. The doctor said it would go away, but instead it had gotten worse. Anyways, I couldn't let him hurt Jack... So... The only thing to do was..." Tears brimmed his eyes but he knew he had to say it.

"I went into the the kitchen and grabbed a knife... Then I ran back into the living room and... And I stabbed my father... In the neck... But he wouldn't go down so I...I..." His lips trembled and his voice got caught in his throat. North placed a comforting hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I stabbed him in the head and... Killed him..." Jacob broke down in tears. " I-I saw the _horror _in Jack's eyes. I had my _father's blood _on my hands! I ran upstairs to get my mom and... She was dead too! M-my own parents were dead an-and I couldn't do anything about it! I'm just a big screw up!"

North had tears trailing down his eyes and he pulled the young man into a strong embrace. "There, there. You are not a screw up." "Yes I am! I couldn't protect my parents, I-I couldn't even protect m-my little brother!," Jacob sobbed. North pulled him away to meet his eyes. "Now none of zat vas your fault. I saw you desperately over zat fence to reach you brother. Now _zat_ vight zhere eez _true _guardian ship. A boy so young could have never go een a place zat vould make grown men _cry, to_ finding his brother zan you Jacob. You are a guardian, Jacob and you need to see zat." Jacob seemed to stop crying and smiled a little at the statement. He's a guardian?... He _is _a guardian!

"You're... You're right!" Jacob stood tall and North watched him proudly with a smile. "I have gone through _hell_ to protect Jack. And I'll do it again to find him! I won't give up and I won't back down! And not even a dead rotting maggot can stop me!," Jacob spoke with courage. North stood with booming laughter and pulled Jacob into a strong hug."Zat's zhe spirit my boy!" Jacob gave him a smirk of bravery. "Now let's go back to that car, find my brother, and ditch this town!... With a hint of zombie killing." The two then walked back to the direction of the car. Jacob walking tall and with his head up high.

**Yay! Such a speech Jacob *Sniffles* Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and soon, things will be getting TENSER so cross your fingers! Have a good night and I will see you next time! *POP!***


	8. Chapter 8

RISE OF THE DEAD CH.8 ULTIMATE ZOMBIES!

**Psst! Over here! *Hiding in the corner* Your probably wondering why I'm hiding here... Well I was writing then out of nowhere _ultimate _zombies came barging through my door, trying to force me to write by chaining me to the floor. *Lifts up chained ankle* So I'm gonna be here for a while and if so... HELP ME!**

Jack and the Bennetts crept through the streets in search for Jacob and the others with no success. So far, they hadn't ran into any zombies nor any other survivors. Jack was beginning to become frustrated with big dark bags under his eyes, wanting to just hear one of Jacob's jokes or his caring words. "Jamie! I'm tired!," Sophie complained. Jamie looked at her then back at Jack. "Hey kid, we need to go back. It's no use!" Jack took a deep breath and looked at Jamie with a frown.

"Come on James, we need to find my brother! We can keep going!," he protested. Jamie threw his hands in the air with a groan. " Aw come on! When are you gonna stop being stubborn!?," he complained. Jack aimed the crowbar he had under Jamie's chin in defense with a seriouse face. Jamie held his hands in the air in surrender. "I will use this," Jack threatened. The older male made a sound of defeat and continued to follow Jack.

"Honey, I have no idea what you are feeling about being away in a world like this without your brother. But dear _please _rest,"Janette begged. Jack felt tears brim his eyes and he collapsed onto his side with tears."I just need to see him now... He must be so worried about me," he croaked. The mother knelt down beside him along with the others and ran her gentle hands through his messy hair.

"Poor sweetheart. No need to cry. Just at least take some rest and I promise we'll find where you're brother as soon as possible,"she swore. Jack didn't have to be told twice. In a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep and Janette looked at her son. "Pick him up and let's go find shelter for the night." Jamie nodded and did so...

* * *

Mean while, Jacob and the others parked the jeep and got off. "Okay, ve walk for stick together," North ordered. Everyone had their guns out except for North and Aster who had sabers and boomerang blades. "You like going old school eh North?," Jacob asked with a smirk. "I am Russian," North replied with he smile. The group walked carefully down a foggy, misty street. This had used to be Travis St, but now it was called _Dead street. _Pretty creepy if you could only see from your torso, to your thighs.

"Let's hurry up and make it out of here. I'm getting the creeps," Jacob muttered. The group walked and Aster nearly shrieked when he saw a crow fly on his shoulder with a _cackaw. _"Blimey, this place is a _death trap_." Sandy couldn't help but silently chuckle at his friend's worries. There then were sudden noises that none has heard before. A gurgle... A shriek... And a racked low shrill... Same thing a zombie would do... But more bone-chilling. Everyone became cautious and went back to back. "What in the 'ell was tha'?," Aster whispered. Jacob instantly shushed him and listened carefully. The noises came again but much closer.

A few more and the whole area went dead silence... Then suddenly a shriek came and behind it was a zombie with hair in a spiked mo hawk, yellow beaming eyes, a long slimy black tongue, and a organ hanging out. Followed by it was another one with no legs, but using his hands to crawl. Had a long tail to where it's feet were supposed to be and had black slime drooling out it's mouth. The last one was MASSIVE. It had biceps then you can imagine, blue veins popping out everywhere, the skin on it's cheeks were completely skinned off and it's eyes had been sewn up.

"Everyone split up into partners!," North commanded. "Sandy ant Tooth, vith me! Jacob and Aster stick together!" Both young mens' mouth dropped open in shock. "No way!," Jacob retorted. " Go **NOW, **or I myself vill throw both of you to ze zombies!," the Cossack threatened. Jacob and Aster looked at each other before darting off to the right of the fog and the others going left.

Jacob and Aster could hear the disturbing noises of the zombies and pressed against each others back. "Ahm not likin' this any lessa, jus' so ya know," Aster grumbled. Jacob has **had it **with this guy! "Listen man, I don't know what I did to make you mad!," he complained. "Ahm not _mad..._ Ahm jealous of you, Jacob," the Aussie admitted. Jacob looked over his shoulder at him in surprise.

"What?... Why are you jealous of_ me _for?" "Because... Ah had a little brotha before... A good kid... And ah was just like ya... Over-protective, worried every second he was out of me sight..." Tears began to brim the older male's eyes. "'Owas afta the Apocalypse... 'e neva came back from school..." The Aussie began to cry softly and Jacob's gaze lowered. "Then next was mah parents.. Don't ya see?... You have someone very special ta ya... Ah don't... Ah was jus' so ignorant when ya said your brotha was still alive an ah believed every bit... I just hated ta admit because ah had lost mine..."

Jacob could easily relate to part of Aster's story... But not the part where he was all alone... He now understood. "Hey Aster... I lost my parents too... But I can't relate about losing my brother. I can tell you were a special brother. I would give my life just to have my brother live another day and I'm sure you would do the same thing." Aster looked over his shoulders at the younger male who smiled brightly... He smiled back.

There was a sudden croak and Jacob was instantly tackled by the long tongued zombie. "Jacob!," Aster cried. Jacob could barely hold the thing inches from his face and gagged when that _disgusting _black, slimy tongue took a lick on his cheek. "Get off you dead sack!." he growled. Aster aimed his gun at the zombie's head and pulled the trigger.**BANG! **The thing dropped dead on top of Jacob who pushed off him; breathing heavily in relief. The brown haired male couldn't help but smile at Aster who smiled back.

Just as they thought their fight was over, two tentacles wrapped around their ankles and swept right under their feet. "**Gah!**," both screamed as they were being dragged by a zombie with tentacle arms. Jacob and Aster were able to get a foot hold on the diseased mutant's chest, but were slowly loosing it. "Jake?! Jacob!?," a voice that was too familiar to Jacob, called from the distance. Despite his struggle with Aster, Jacob took a glance back and saw the face that went missing for what felt like hours ago... "Jack...," he whispered.

**Cliffhanger! Getting excited about this one! Okay, so we are not done, there is still many things to cover, but do not fear my readers... The fun has just begun! Find out what will happen next in next chapter and let your heart race with excitement! R&R! BYE! *POP!***


	9. Chapter 9

RISE OF THE DEAD CH.9 FINALLY IN MY ARMS

**I am SOsososososos sorry for letting you guys wait so long! School is coming high, but for now, here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! But warning... I CAN'T TELL YOU! Just Read and you will know. And PLEASE Review! Inspire me to continue this! **

( With Jack)

Jack was sleeping peacefully with the Bennetts when sudden voices had came from a distance. Jamie and Jack were the firsts to be awoken and stood with weapons in hands. "Did you hear that?," Jamie asked. Jack nodded. '_Go NOW or I vill throw you to ze zombies myself!," _a Russian voice echoed. The two males came alerted and tried to look further away, only to see fog.

"Survivors? More?," Jamie whispered. Jack squinted his eyes to see through the mist with no success, but something told him that this could mean something. "We should go," he suggested. The older male furrowed his eyebrows."Are you insane!? What if those people are one of them. It could be a trap," he retorted. Jack looked him sternly in the eyes."No,something is telling me we should go check it out." Jamie disagreed with the teen.

Suddenly, a scream that was too familiar to Jack arose from further away."Jake?," he whispered. '_Jacob!_,' an Australian accented voice followed the scream. Jack felt his heart instantly stop beating and his first instinct was rush forward, but Jamie grabbed his shoulder. "Jack no!" The teen shoved his shoulder off and tried going forward. "Let go of me! That's my brother out there!," he growled.

Janette and Sophie awoke by the commotion and tried to separate the two; giving Jack the opportunity to run off into the fog."Jack! Come back!," Sophie cried."I'll get him," Jamie muttered before following in the direction where the teen ran.

(Present time)

There was Jack staring in a distance with eyes of terror. "Jacob," he whispered. Jacob knew his little brother would try to gain courage to help, but Jack wouldn't stand a chance."_NO! _Jack, **STAY BACK!**," he yelled. The younger teen did what he was told and stared with hopeless, watery eyes."No! Please Jacob! Get up!," was all Jack could do. That was all Jacob needed to hear. Desperately, he reached for the handgun till his fingers curled around the handle. With a scream, he shot the zombie directly in the head, earning both his and Aster's release.

Jack couldn't help but breath heavily in relief before darting towards his brother. Jacob quickly stumbled to his feet and met Jack half way. Both brothers clashed in a strong embrace full of tears and choked sobs."Oh my God! Oh thank God you're alive!," Jacob said in a cracked voice as he clutched fists of Jack's hair, but the teen couldn't mind. They pulled each other in a hug so tight, Jack could hardly breath by his older brother's strength, but he didn't care.

This _had _to be some dream. Some sort of dream."I knew you would look for me," he whispered. Jacob pulled him gently away and wiped Jack's tears away."Of coarse... I would search to the ends of the Earth to find you... I made a promise to mom that I will watch out for you... I Failed to keep that promise, but I got that promise back." Jack smiled brightly and looked over Jacob's shoulder to see Aster smiling softly at them.

For some reason, Jack walked to the Aussie and smiled."Thank you... For helping my brother," he said gently before hugging the older male tightly. Aster felt stunned at first; Jack hugging him reminded him of his brother. "Ya welcome, mate," he said breathlessly, rubbing Jack's back. Jack pulled away, still smiling till a roar and screams came.

The three looked back to see North, Tooth, Sandy, and the Bennetts running with faces of terror towards them."No'th? What is it?!," Aster hollered. "Vrun! Vrun avay!," the Cossack cried. Jacob was confused but when a herd of all types of zombies appeared from behind his eyes widened and Jack gasped."_Run! Everyone run!," _Aster screamed. Neither of them hesitated to do so.

They didn't care if they were going somewhere or nowhere, they just needed to out run the zombies. Once in a while, Jacob, Aster, Jamie, and Tooth shoot back at the herd while running, but it hardly did damage. "Why are there so many!?," Tooth cried. "Pitch must be near! He wants me and these guys won't stop chasing us till they get me!," Jack replied. Jacob felt his entire heart sink by his answer. "Look! We can go down this sewer!," Janette alerted.

Taking her advise, they each quickly jumped down the hole, landing their feet in the disgusting water. The group continued to run, but a little slower from the water's weight. The zombies fast clumsy running provided them to go a bit faster on their trail. "We... Can't... Keep running!," Tooth exclaimed tiredly. They made a turn through the sewer ways till they were a bit ahead of the zombies for Jack to stop.

Jacob noticed this and went to his side. He was too breathless to speak so instead he grabbed Jack's wrist and tugged, but instead Jack pulled away."No Jacob... I can't go on," Jack admitted. Jacob didn't listen and tried again."I am not leaving you Jack," he protested."Jake please! They want me and we'll all die if I don't go!-" Everyone stopped impatiently at the the commotion.

"No, I'm not letting you go-"

"Jacob you have to-"

"Jack I said no-"

"Jacob!"

**"NOT AGAIN!," **Jacob roared. Everyone and Jack went silent. Jacob gripped his younger brother by both shoulders and looked him sternly in the eye."N... Not again," he whispered with a pain in his voice. "You're _my _baby brother. I lost you once and _you _found me... What if you don't this time?... How much do I have to lose, Jack? I lost dad... Mom... I _can't_ lose you." Jack hugged Jacob tightly.

"I can't let you guys die because of me," he replied. At the moment, the zombies came around the corner and Jack looked sadly at them... Then his eyes widened as a memory washed in.

(**MEMORY)**

While in the dark lair, Jack traced his finger past his face on the floor. He had been in Pitch's lair a few minutes and had gotten a little lonely. He mumered the lullaby Jacob would sing to him then suddenly, a trace of frost sprawled across the floor. The teen gasped and sat up in surprise to inspect the event, but it was gone onto the damp floor too quickly for him to see. Did... Did he just do that?

Jack tried again, but nothing happened. With a sigh of doubt, Jack laid back down. "_Just close my eyes... Jacob is coming now... I'll be alright... He'll find me here somehow... Come moon's safe light... He and I'll be safe... and sound." _Jack began to gasp quiet sobs before falling asleep...

**(END OF MEMORY)**

Jack looked back at Jacob with determination in his eyes. "I know what to do! Just let me try something!" Jacob looked at him unsure."Please... I _will _be back," Jack promised. With a sigh, Jacob gave him one last quick hug."You better," he warned. Jack ran towards the zombie herd and stood yards away. Taking a deep breath, he _closed _his eyes so that all he could here was the zombies feet moving rapidly in the water.

_"Just concentrate... I'll be alright..."_ He whispered to himself. His hands began to barely glow a dim blue. "_Come moon's safe light..." _They glowed brighter and everyone noticed. Jack's eyes then snapped open. A pure glowing white filled them and frost and blue light shot up his body. "_FREEZE!"_ Immediately, everyone tackled each other into the filthy water as the whole room exploded with a bright neon light, sending the zombies spiraling back and frost shooting everywhere.

"**AHHHHH!," **Jack screamed from the serge of power running through his body. Seconds later, Jack stopped glowing and felt black dots cover his mind. His eyes finally everything went black. Jacob caught his baby brother before he fully fell and lookedat him in amazement."God... What happened to you Jack..."_  
_

**Awesome chapter or what?! Since it is a weekend, I might be able to update sooner!... Depends on the encouragement. Anyways, I will see you next time so have an AWESOME weekend! R&R! *POP*  
**


	10. Story halt alert!

**Oh no! A horrid authors note! Listen, I am so sorry about the long wait, but school is giving me panic and I have little interest in this story. But even though I am the author, I am also a generous one to let YOU, the readers to decide weather to continue this story... Or not- and do not get mad because I haven't given up on this YET! I will let you guys decide that. Just in case, it has been an honor writing this story for you guys and PLEASE review if you think it should go on.**

**And those who HAVE supported this story it's nothing personal because without you, I would never had gotten this far. Your reviews always made me smile and SO anxious to write more! For the sake of those who love this story, please review me of if I should continue this or not... Goodbye for now... Or forever, based on your reviews... *POP!*  
**


	11. Chapter 10

RISE OF THE DEAD Ch.10 Two Birds Captured

**I'm BAAAAAACK! *Crowd cheers* Thank you! thank you! The reason why I AM back is because... I can't believe how so many of you actually care for my crazy... Bloody... Horror imagination. Thank you to four very special four reviewers- and the rest of those who love this story- for giving me hope! Okay, just a short speech and here is the chapter of Rise... Of... The... DEAD! *Holds torch in the air and crowd screams and cheers***

Finally, the group had reached another way to exit the sewers and climbed above to the streets. Jacob was exhausted for carrying the unconscious Jack on his shoulders, but he didn't care. Just as long as his little brother was in his arms safe. Looking down, he smiled and said, "Are you sure you'll be able to fit, North?" He got his answers when North slipped out with ease."Bah! Eet eez piece of cake!," the man said jolly.

After everyone was out, Jacob shifted Jack bridal style for comfort and they all looked down at the younger teen in wonder."I can't believe he did that," Jamie said in awe. Aster moved a piece of the boy's hair away from his eyes and smiled gently."The ankle bita's somethin' huh?," he chuckled. Everyone nodded."Oh! he's so precious. Poor Sweetooth must be tired out," Tooth crooned. Jacob looked at her with a smirk."Sweetooth?"

"He reminds me of my little sister. Only her name was Babythooth," Tooth exclaimed.

Jacob let his gaze lower in understanding of what she meant. She lost a loved one just like Aster. Maybe they had it worst than him. Jack stirred in his arms and baby blue eyes cracked open to see Jacob smiling softly at him."J... Jake?," he mumered.

"Yeah... It's me Jack. You were out for a while," Jacob replied. Jack let out a moan and snuggled more into his brother's chest."I'm sorry if I scared you... I just couldn't-"

"Shh. That doesn't matter, Jack. You're safe and that's all that matters," Jacob interrupted. Jack allowed Jacob to place him on his feet and looked at Jamie."Sorry if I gave you a hard time, James. By the way, Jacob, this is Jamie Bennett, Janette Bennett, and Sophie Bennett," the albino introduced. Jacob shook Jamie's hand with an impressed smile."Thank you Jamie for taking care of my brother for me... When I couldn't." Jamie nodded in reply. Jacob then introduced everyone from his group.

"We should make camp. It's getting dark," Janette exclaimed. "_I think not, humans," _a shredded voice spoke within the fog. In alert,everyone turned around to see a weird zombie with green skin, a metal bionic arm, yellow eyes, cuts and scars scattering _his _body, and had goop black teeth, standing a distance from them. "Did it just _speak?,"_ Jamie asked. The zombie cackled a laugh that made shivers run down everyone's spine, but mostly Jack's.

"I am _Galaxor; _I work for Master Pitch. I believe you have something of his and he wants it back," he explained, gazing to Jack. Jacob stepped in front of his little brother with his gun in hand, armed and ready."Over my dead body," the male growled. Galaxor snared in disapproval."That... could be arranged," he hissed and charged forward. Everyone held their weapons ready and Jacob shot first, only to have the zombie block it with his metal arm, grab him by the arm, and throw him roughly to the side."_Jacob!," _Jack cried before Galaxor grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air."**AHHH!,**" he shrieked in terror.

"Let 'im go ya ratbag!," Aster roared and got a shot at Galaxor's arm. Galaxor growled in anger and nearly with unbelievable strength, smacked the Aussie to the side. Jamie and his family were swiped to the side also. North raged in anger and tried to cut Galaxor but failed as the zombie lifted him by the collar and threw him. Tiana and Sandy tried, but were tossed. Galaxor did all this with one hand. Jack struggled to free himself and gripped onto his captor's wrist; his grip allowed frost to spread rapidly on his arm.

"Your petty little trick doesn't work on me," Galaxor chuckled darkly. Jacob finally got up with determination in his eyes. _Not_ again. With a battle cry, he ran forward. Big mistake. Galaxor easily caught him by the throat and squeeze tightly so that the older male was gasping for air."No! Galaxor, please let Jacob go! _You have me! _Take me, not him!," Jack begged.

"I don't think so, child. I think I can go for a snack."

Jack felt his heart sink and he began thrashing in the zombie's hold."**You let my brother go NOW!," **he screamed, only to have the bionic hand squeeze his neck tighter."Quiet now boy," he sneered. Suddenly, black sand swarmed around the three. Aster looked up in horror at the disappearing three and scrambled to his feet.** "NOOOO!"**... It was too late... Galaxor was gone along with Jack and Jacob.

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUUNNNN! Cliffhanger! Man I missed doing that- not for your torture!... Okay yeah, maybe. Anyways, review and the chapter will be up soon. BYE! *POP***


	12. Chapter 11

RISE OF THE DEAD CH.11 Secrets revealed

**Hello! Sorry for not updating and torturing you guys with the cliffhanger but now I'm back so ENJOY!**

"Okay mates. In orda ta get Jacob an Jack, we need ta go directly to the scientist company, or whateva it's called, _without _being mauled," Aster explained thoroughly."I think zat vas easy notice, Aster," North muttered. Aster frowned."Ah was jus' explaining No'th. How bout you come an command," Aster complained.

"Okay. I say ve kill all maggots and get our boys back, alvight?," the large man simply said.

Jaime chuckled softly till his chocolate brown eyes spotted a tall building from distance away."Hey! Isn't that the company?," he asked them with his index finger pointing at the structure. Once everyone saw, their eyes brightened."Yes! Th-that's it! Okay ya sad bags, let's get movin'," Aster instructed. Without hesitation, they all began their journey.

* * *

Hazel brown eyes cracked open tiredly to meet a very dim room of damp floors, blood smeared walls, broken wires, and broken tables. Jacob felt weak everywhere, but mostly his arms. He gave them a stretch, only to notice he was _dangling _by his arms on the wall with chains so that his feet were inches off the ground. The young man's vision was blurry from the darkness so that he can only see a black silhouette of a grey tall figure standing a distance from where he was being held captive.

"Jacob Wynters," a velvet silk British voice spoke from the figure, "I have heard much about you." Jacob squinted his eyes, trying to get a good view of the stranger with no success."Who are you?," he asked groggily.

"Huh. Your brother had to have told you about me. Leader of the dead. Wanting a graceful soul such as him by my side. Needing a strong fighter like you to be apart of my pack."

Jacob placed the pieces together and gasped."You're... You're Pitch Black," he whispered. To his response, Pitch stepped into the lighter part of the room with a shark like grin."You are good at this game," the Zombie King cooed. _Wait, _Jacob thought, _if __we were captured by Pitch then..._ "Where's my brother!? You undead _freak! _ Where's Jack?!," he demanded. Pitch smirked and with a snap of is fingers, a light -since when did he have one?- switched open, revealing Jack who's wrists were bound tightly together behind his back, his mouth covered with a black cloth, and a chain that led hooked to the wall. Forcing his knee crawling to only last shortly.

"_Mm-mmph! mmph!," _Jack muffled, trying to reach Jacob, his baby blues filled with pure terror. Jacob grew furious by the minute."You _monster! _Let my brother go!," he roared. Pitch only cackled like it was a joke."And what will you do if I do not? You're nothing but a chained bird, Jacob. Just like your brother... Who will soon be a great Zombie _Prince_. Just as soon as he doesn't run off again, but that is why the chains are there." Pitch gazed at Jack who's eyes couldn't help but look back at Pitch and Jacob. It was like he was hoping for his big brother to do something.

But what could Jacob do? Pitch was right, the two _were _chained birds. For once, the young man could do nothing."I will leave you two here so you can_ possibly _chat," Pitch teased, glancing at Jack. The albino cursed under the gag at him in disgust at the joke, but Pitch ignored him."I will be back in an hour. Don't run off." With that, the Zombie King strolled off, out the room with a dark chuckle, leaving Jack and Jacob alone.

"Oh, Jack," Jacob sighed, "I am so sorry. I guess I'm not cut out to be your Guardian," Jacob whispered. Jack looked at his older brother sadly with tears brimming his vision and let his gaze lower in defeat."I can't do anything to cut us out of this..." When Jacob's head lowered, he saw a dagger laying below him and it suddenly hit him on the head. Looking back at Jack, he suddenly got the _perfect _idea... _Cut..._

* * *

_Meanwhile, _North and the others were distance away from the building and had short time to get to Jack and Jacob. When they had finaly got to the building, they noticed all the organs and other disturbing things surrounding the ground."Ugh! Ahm bout ta be sick," Aster groaned."I've seen vorse," North muttered. Getting to an elevator, they came to notice... It was demolished."I guess we have to travel stairs?," Jamie suggested. Sandy gazed up at the long stairway and silently cursed.

Beginning their long stair journey, they came into a hallway of what looked to be an old science lab. There was a blood stained bed, medical equipment, and shattered glass everywhere. Tooth picked up a blood stained pink bunny from the floor and revealed it to the others."That... That must be..."

"It is mine," a sweet, small, little British girl voice came from a distance, finishing Janette's sentence.

Everyone looked to the right to see a blue holographic little girl with black beautiful hair and a white hospital gown, standing at a distance. "Are you..._ Saraphina Pitchiner?,"_ Tooth asked. The little girl stared innocently at her."No and yes... I am Saraphina Pitchiner, but only a hologram," she replied. Everyone nodded in understanding.

Saraphina smiled."I wish to know, why are you here? Is it for the cure?" North raised an eyebrow."Vhat do you mean by _cure?," _he asked. Saraphina seemed confused."You do not know?... The young men, Jacob and his little brother Jack, I believe... They're the cure..." Sophie gasped."What?! Jack and Jacob are the cure?! The cure to end the zombie Apocalypse?!"

"Precisely. Their brotherly bound holds a greater weapon than the ones you hold in your hands... It takes Jack to destroy Pitch Black, but it takes Jacob and him to destroy the madness in this world," Saraphina explained."But isn't Pitch your father?," Jamie countered. Saraphina was silent before answering, "Kozmotis Pitchiner is my father...," she began, a virtual tear leaking down her cheek, "But that man is long dead..." There was a ding on the clock and Saraphina became alerted.

"Now go! If you don't hurry, Pitch will win," she exclaimed. Everyone nodded."Take this elevator. And press number 12," she explained. The group rushed inside and looked at the girl."Thank you," Janette whispered. Saraphina smiled."My pleasure..." With that North pressed the button and the elevator's doors shut.

**We are getting to the end readers! In the next chapter, will be partly intense so hopefully I get to update soon! Okay, to rap this up, goodnight, and Read and REVIEW! *POP***


End file.
